The Viral Turnabout
by Dracona Mortis
Summary: Phoenix has gotten his attorney's badge back after seven years of being a poker player and pianist. Now an unusual client shows up, and Phoenix decides to defend her dear friend. But a mystery spanning years beyond this girl's strange condition comes back to haunt them all, including Phoenix. He has no choice but to fight, in the court and outside of it, for what is right.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix sighed as he watched the clock on the wall tick. He sat at the desk of his office, dusty from not being used in so long. He eyed the badge he had just gotten back, on a new suit. Phoenix sat in the chair, still wearing his gray hoodie and black jeans. The beanie that hid his unusual, although natural, hair sat on the sofa. He spun slowly side to side in the chair, alone in the office with nothing to do. A small bit of bangs hung over his eye, spiked like the rest of his hair. He had stopped questioning why his hair seemed to get spikier as he got older. _I'm going to look like I have a porcupine for a head by the time I'm forty..._ Phoenix sighed again, and lifted his head to the door opening, revealing a strange girl.

"Uh.. Are you.. Mr. Wright?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He remembered Trucy put up a sign earlier, though didn't know it said "Looking for Cases!"

Phoenix gave her an absent nod as he stared at her bizarre features. The girl had pure white hair tied in two very long ponytails, with a pair of large white cat ears. She in fact did not have any human ears, puzzling the once again new attorney. She had a long white tail as well, and paws for hands. A fang poked out from her upper jaw, and her eyes were golden irises with catlike slits for pupils. She also had paws for feet, scuffling along the floor as he invited her inside. She sat down in the chair that was placed in front of his desk, and he realized he looked quite informal. He brushed this aside and focused on the cat girl.

"Mr. Wright, I was told I should come get you if my friend or I ever needed help.. So here I am, I guess.." She seemed very unsure of herself, and then added, "My name is Sarah O'Neil, but everyone just calls me Kitty for.. obvious reasons.." She stared down at the paws in her lap, Phoenix seeming to have lost his voice. _I probably look like the dumbest guy in the world right now.._ Phoenix shook his head and cleared his throat.

"So uh Miss.. O'Neil.. What happened to your friend?" She looked up, and he was surprised to see she seemed surprised he actually cared!

"He.. He was accused of murder... The victim was my doctor.." Phoenix blinked at her, remembering the report of a doctor being murdered today on TV.

"I saw the report on TV, it seemed that the police expected an open and shut case.." He looked at the girl, his attention sometimes drawn to her peculiar ears flicking.

"Well he didn't do it! Leo would never do something so horrible! I just know he's innocent!" She had suddenly jumped from her chair and shouted, startling Phoenix. He almost fell out of his chair, and the girl started to blush. She sat down while Phoenix regained his composure.

"So the defendant's name is Leo?" He actually hadn't paid much attention to the report, only remembering it was a doctor as the victim. Sarah nodded.

"Yea.. Leo Hostolz.. And the victim is Doctor Kaine Urisen." Phoenix blinked at her again, the names a bit odd to him. _Probably from other countries or something.. I mean, I have seen weirder names.. Mine is Phoenix, after all.._ Phoenix pondered this, turning around his chair.

"Please Mr. Wright, Leo is in really bad danger if we don't do something!" Phoenix turned slightly, eyeing her.

"Wait.. How does your friend even know I just became a lawyer? .. Er.. Again.." He turned more, giving her a questioning look.

"Well.. He's known your new colleague Athena Cykes for a long time, and she told him.." She gave him a nervous look, and he thought for awhile before a guy with a familiar red outfit and strange hairstyle came bursting in, out of breath.

"Mr. Wright you have a new..! ..Oh she's uh.. Already here.." He gave them an embarrassed look, hand holding back the peculiar "horns" the shape his hair took with the help of gel. The horns soon slipped back in place, and he regained his composure after a few minutes of silence.

"So she tell you about the case already?" Phoenix gave him a vague nod, thinking about the girl. Sarah looked at him, eyeing the horns.

"Uh hi.. I'm.. Sarah, but you can just call me Kitty... Everyone else does.." She gave him a nervous smile, one catlike fang present in her otherwise normal teeth. He shook the paw she held out, while introducing himself.

"I'm Apollo Justice, nice to meet you er.. Kitty..." He studied her for a moment, "What's with the cat ears and paws? Some new thing all the high school girls are doing?" She gave him a forlorn look, and he returned with an apologetic look.

"Its a condition.. I'm the only known case so far, since medieval times.. My doctor said it was some sort of parasitic virus that changes the host to fit its needs.. Though he said it was all theoretical, of course.. He called it the Veran Parasite.. But its not contagious at all, although hypothetically being some sort of virus." Apollo and Phoenix absorbed the information, both now deep in thought. She looked at the two, an awkward silence hanging in the law office/talent agency. The silence was finally broken by the Steel Samurai theme song. After a long moment, Phoenix finally picked up his phone.

"Hello? Oh Trucy, how's it goin' ?" Any formality Phoenix had retained in his "hobo clothes", as many called them, was now gone as the two other people in the office looked at each other as Phoenix had a confusing conversion with his adopted daughter. At least confusing to the two. After awhile Phoenix hung up.

"Trucy said she had a surprise for us, and wanted to meet up at the Wonder Bar." He looked at the two for a moment, "You can come if you want, Sarah. Trucy would love to talk to you about magic tricks."

"Magic tricks? I love magic tricks! I can't wait to meet her." She jumped up and waited near the door, along with Apollo. Phoenix had gotten the suit on the sofa and gone into the bathroom. He came out moments later, wearing blue pants and a light blue shirt. He had a red tie already on, as well as the dress shoes he always wore to trials. As the three walked out the door he put on his jacket, and put a locket with a picture of Trucy in the top coat pocket. Sarah and Apollo looked at him for a few moments, remembering seeing the legendary attorney on television when they were younger. The trio then walked out, and went towards the Wonder Bar.

About thirty minutes later of Sarah being gawked at, and Apollo given strange looks about his hair, they arrived at the spot. Phoenix looked around, confused.

"So uh.. Five bucks she's pranking us?" Apollo said sarcastically. Phoenix gave him a shrug, just a little concerned about his adopted daughter. The three looked up at a sudden scream, and people gathering around a guy and a teenager. More specifically, Trucy. She had been grabbed by the guy, and he had a syringe held up to his arm. He was ranting about how he'd inject it if he didn't get who he wanted.

"If that stinkin' attorney don't get here soon, then the girl gets a nice bit of prescription!" He yelled at them. He turned his masked face to Phoenix, who was just staring. Apollo and Sarah were just plain confused, but staring at Phoenix. He snapped out of whatever daze he was in, and with one hand in a pocket, began to walk calmly towards the masked villain. He had gritted his teeth, mouth and eyes visible through the mask. Phoenix noticed the syringe he held contained a black fluid, as well as the other three on his belt. Sarah covered her mouth with a paw at seeing the syringes, almost fainting and falling on Apollo. Phoenix had stopped about three feet away from the guy now, and everyone had fallen silent. Nobody could comprehend the bravado he must surely be feeling.

"Let go of her." Phoenix had stated simply. The one in front of him grinned wickedly, and threw Trucy towards Phoenix. She stumbled onto Phoenix, who had caught her. She stayed behind Phoenix, seeming to back her daddy up. The masked perp stared at Phoenix with a malevolent grin on his face.

"I hope ya got more than just bravado in that there fancy suit of yours, Mr. Wright." He held up the syringe like a dagger. Phoenix stood there, on the exterior calm and collected but on the inside a turmoil of emotions._ If I run, not only will I look like a coward in front of everyone but this guy could hurt someone else... There's no telling what this guy has got in those syringes... I have to play this cool or someone in the crowd might get hurt, or worse Trucy or Apollo. _Phoenix straightened his tie with the hand not in his pocket.

"I hope you have more than a needle to brandish in the air like a lunatic. You try to hurt anyone here-" Phoenix was interrupted by an uproar of laughter from the maniac.

"You'll do what?! Prove me guilty in court!? Convict me of murder!? Pfft, all you are is a man of the law. You couldn't fight me, let alone a five year-old girl!" He laughed again, Phoenix trying hard to stay calm in front of him. _There goes my pride.. If he hopes for me to strike first he is sorely mistaken. I don't hit people because of insults. If I did there'd be a whole lot of prosecutors with black eyes.. _Phoenix winced slightly as the mystery maniac bellowed more taunts and insults Phoenix's way. He finally started to advance, raising the syringe to strike. Phoenix furrowed his brow slightly.

"Trucy.. Go to Apollo, I can handle this.." He looked down at her, who looked up at him.

"But daddy, you can't handle this guy on your own.. You can't even play the piano.." She gave him a sincere look._ Ouch.. I can slowly feel my masculinity fading.. Oh.. There it goes.. _Phoenix gave her a look, everyone thinking the passive attorney a some sort of yellow-bellied chicken. He could actually handle himself, though never resorted to violence.

"Aw even your daughter knows how weak you are, ya stinkin' attorney!" Phoenix narrowed his eyes slightly, giving the impression he was on the breaking point. Trucy saw the look in his eyes, and understood. She ran over to Apollo and Sarah as fast as she could.

"I don't think so, girly!" The lunatic ran after her, and as he went past Phoenix he finally had it with this guy. Phoenix grabbed the arm holding a syringe, and planted his feet firmly in the ground. The man slowed to a halt, noticing the deadweight almost instantly. He then struggled to free himself, while Phoenix decided what exactly to do. He flipped the man over as he started to run again, using the man's own momentum against him. As he flipped him, the man managed to get the syringe into Phoenix's arm. Everyone awed at the supposedly wimp attorney, jaws dropped at the syringe suddenly planted in his vein. The man grabbed Phoenix's arm, and pulled him down in a very quick movement. The syringe emptied the last of its contents into Phoenix's bloodstream, and then the man struck it with all his might. The syringe went straight through Phoenix's arm, ruining his brand new suit while he gritted his teeth and groaned. Trucy screamed, Apollo using his full volume. Sarah held a phone, most likely already called the police. Trucy and Apollo ran over to him, both checking over his arm. A few moments later they realized something.

"Hey Mr. Wright.. The syringe is empty.." Phoenix noticed as well, too busy coping with a syringe being driven through his arm. He gripped it and pulled, and it came out with a sickening noise. It left a hole about the size of a half dollar in his arm, blood draining out rapidly. They all crouched down, everyone starting to back away as an ambulance approached. They got Phoenix inside, leaving Apollo, Trucy, and Sarah to wonder what to do next. They noticed the man was now running away, too far away to be caught. Until police sirens sounded in the distance. They all looked at each other, surprised by Phoenix's rare display of violence and the pool of blood that had gathered. They started back towards the office to gather their thoughts and go to the hospital after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo paced back and forth while Trucy and Sarah sat on the sofa. No one said anything, and the only noises were Apollo's shoes and the AC. Apollo would occasionally stop and open his mouth to say something, only to go back to walking back and forth behind the couch. Sarah watched the clock tick, waiting for someone to say something. They all certainly didn't expect Trucy to be threatened, and absolutely didn't expect Phoenix's arm getting impaled with a syringe. Trucy looked and felt very depressed, worried about what was in the syringe. Apollo had stopped, and started thinking in his strange way of making thought processes, arm over the other and finger pressed against his forehead.

"Trucy... Do you have ANY idea what was in that syringe?" Apollo looked at her, and she raised her head to meet his eyes. She simply gave him a shrug, and Sarah looked up at him.

"My doctor pulled up a picture of the parasite thing that made me so catlike.. And if you were to put it in a syringe, it'd look like what was injected into Phoenix..." Sarah seemed to realize what she said, and fell off the couch. Apollo froze in place, staring out the window. Trucy started to cry, and then Apollo's phone started to ring.

"Apollo Justice here.. I see... W.. What!? I'll be right there!" Apollo walked quickly towards the door, phone stuffed in pocket. Trucy and Sarah jumped up, following him. They practically ran to the hospital.

Apollo was almost bouncing up and down from impatience. Trucy and Sarah sat silently in the chairs next to him. The doctor, after what felt like an eternity, silently gestured for them. The three got up and walked quietly in, and froze at what they saw. Phoenix was deathly pale, almost a sickly gray. The hole in his arm was bandaged, and his head was turned, right side of his face obscured by the pillow. The doctor quietly explained it was some sort of infection, and probably what was injected into him as well.

"I expect him to get better in about a week or so, though he may stay pale for a lot longer." The doctor stated, Apollo nodding absently. Trucy went up to him, and he opened his visible eye. Phoenix smiled weakly.

"Hey Trucy.. Sarah.. Apollo.. Was he.. caught?" Phoenix asked in a quiet voice. Sarah gave him a nod, smiling at the fact he was mostly okay. Apollo was thinking, wondering what was in that syringe. _He looks like he died and came back to life.. And why is he hiding his face like that? Its like something is really wrong with it.. _Apollo shook his head, and walked next to where Trucy had sat. Sarah was already kneeling where she was. Apollo debated, before finally asking what everyone was wondering.

"So.. Mr. Wright.. I don't mean to pry, but why are you hiding the right side of your face?" Phoenix blinked, and finally sat up. The pillow his face had rested on was bloodied. Trucy and Sarah gasped, and Apollo had hopped back in surprise. The right side of Phoenix's face was skinless, the muscle and teeth clearly visible. There was no eyelid, and his eye seemed glazed over like he was dead. There wasn't even an ear on his right side. Phoenix gave them a solemn, depressing look.

"..I don't know.. Probably what was in the syringe.." Trucy and Sarah nodded dumbly, still shocked. Apollo was deep in thought, before noticing little patches on Phoenix's skin that seemed scaly almost. Then he realized something. _How is Mr. Wright going to defend Sarah's friend!? I think the trial is in two days, not enough time for him to recover.. Let alone investigate.. _Apollo had a look of dismay on his face, Phoenix picking up on it.

"I'll be fine, Apollo.. I can still defend people.." Phoenix was suddenly overtaken by a series of coughs, leaving him breathing heavily. Apollo gave Phoenix a doubtful look, along with Trucy and Sarah, who also had a look of worry on her face. Phoenix gave them a smile, better than before. His teeth seemed a bit sharp, almost like a carnivore's. The smile gave everyone a bit of confidence, and they started to smile too. _Phoenix can be like this a lot of the time... Able to instill confidence and happiness into everyone.. _Apollo felt that, although he seemed to be able to defend, Phoenix probably could barely walk. _Though he's probably pushing his limit right now.. _Apollo opened his mouth, before Phoenix shook his head.

"Don't worry, its not like I'll faint in the middle of court. At worst I'd have to lean on the defense stand." Phoenix seemed to doubt his own words though, a faint look of concern and worry on his face. The doctor quietly beckoned them out of the room, before closing the door and pulling out a syringe with black fluid.

"Now for your medication, Mr. Wright.." He gave a small chuckle as he held down the weak attorney and injected it right next to his heart. Phoenix tried yelling for Apollo, but it came out a strained gargle. Phoenix slowly slipped into unconsciousness as more doctors gathered around him, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Apollo could've sworn he heard a weakened cry coming from the room he had just visited. Half a dozen doctors had gone inside, making him concerned. He had started to walk back towards Phoenix's room, only to be stopped by a nurse. He sighed, and gave her a nod as she explained. He then caught up with Sarah and Trucy, still troubled by what would happen if Phoenix tried to defend her in his state. Apollo didn't dwell on this topic for very long, as Phoenix never gave up once he set his mind on something. Trucy still seemed shocked from the state of Phoenix, and even more so of his face. Sarah was concerned, about Phoenix's condition and about what he was injected with. Her ears swiveled back, and she stopped Apollo and Trucy.

"Do you guys hear that?" The two gave a look at the cat girl, before listening closely. A faint laughter was heard all the way down the hall, before stopping. Then a group of doctors and nurses came out of the room they had gathered in, one of them Phoenix's doctor. The trio looked at each other, and turned around to continue back towards the office.

Apollo paced back and forth, while Trucy and Sarah quietly talked. After awhile they stopped and turned on the TV, and greeted by a picture of the masked man that attacked Phoenix without his mask, and a picture of Phoenix as well.

"Legendary attorney Phoenix Wright was attacked today after saving a young girl. The man responsible for kidnapping said girl and attacking the lawyer is the thief Tom Pilfer. When asked what was in the syringe that he had brandished, he simply laughed and screamed. Police are still investigating what was in the syringe, and will see if it was indeed something harmful or just water with food colouring." The newsman reported. All eyes were on Apollo, and he gave a questioning look to both women.

"What? Did I mess up my hair or something?" Everything was silent, and Apollo's horns seemed to droop like they always did when he was nervous. Sarah coughed, adding to the awkwardness.

"So uh.. What're we going to do while Daddy gets better?" She gasped, "And what will he wear when he defends your friend! His new suit is ruined and hasn't gotten a spare yet!" Trucy shot up into the air, and exclaimed some nonsense about finding him something to wear. She ran off, leaving a confused Apollo and even more confused Sarah.

"There she goes.. I hope she doesn't get him a magician's outfit.." Apollo straightened his droopy horns, Sarah just scratching her head in confusion. Apollo crossed his arms, and looked outside. None of them had realized it was almost night, and both yawned. Apollo bade the cat girl goodbye, and walked out the door. Sarah just curled up on the couch, and quickly fell asleep.

Phoenix blinked open his eyes, still in the hospital room he had been in for awhile now. His whole body felt still, and ached. It especially hurt in the area right next to his heart, almost like it was on fire. He sat up in the bed, ignoring his body's protests. He looked out the window, it morning. Phoenix turned his attention to the clock. _12:00 PM huh.. I've been out for awhile... Grr.. What's with my chest? Someone put fire ants on it? _He gritted his teeth again, and noticed something. The way his teeth closed felt very different. Phoenix eyed a mirror right next to the bed, and picked it up. He bared his teeth, and almost jumped out of the bed.

Phoenix's teeth were sharp and pointed, even ones that were flat such as the incisors. He poked one with his finger, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. _What the hell happened here!? Did somebody put teeth implants in me or something? This DEFINITELY isn't natural, and how am I supposed to defend someone looking like a shark..._ Phoenix's mind wandered for a moment. _Huh.. The shark of the legal system... I'd think it'd fit a prosecutor or judge.. Wait.. Ugh, off topic.. Again.. _Phoenix returned his attention to the mirror, eyeing his new features.He touched the right side of his face lightly, and pulled away quickly. It was odd there was no scab coming, usually there was on wounds. A nurse walked in.

"Oh Mr. Wright, I hope you don't mind bandages on your face for awhile. The doctor will be putting them on. And I don't think you'll be able to defend anyone for a long time. Dr. Parask said that your condition has gotten worse." Phoenix gave her a questioning look, she seeming a little bit afraid of the lidless eye. She managed an otherwise good poker face though.

"Worse? But I feel fine. I bet I could get out of here tom-" Phoenix was interrupted by the nurse.

"No! No no no! That's the thing, you have a sickness that was last seen in medieval times! The latest case is a girl named Sarah O'Neil, but she's recovered." The nurse gave him a concerned look. Phoenix just stared at her, his remaining eyebrow raised. _The cases before Sarah all in medieval times? Doesn't seem right to me. Why would a medieval sickness come back? You'd think its gone because people found the vaccine. _Phoenix pondered this for awhile, before a nurse gave him a rather thick book.

"Dr. Parask said that if you would like, you can read about this physician's take on the cases of the virus you have. But he said one thing you must absolutely NOT do is get out of bed. It is very important you get your rest, and you will be out of here in perhaps three months." The nurse smiled, but was quickly made uneasy from his unintentional stare. _Geez... Might as well hang a sign over my neck saying "FREAK" in capital bold letters... At least she isn't insulting me... _Phoenix gave her a nod, and she left the room. He opened the book and started reading, having nothing else to do.

"_**Today a young lad came to me, deathly pale. He was growing fins, of all things, and swore it was his blasted wife that had put a hex on him. Alas, I could not help the lad, though he did allow me the chance to study this new sickness in hopes of a cure. Soon, more abnormalities began to show. Spines on his back, the eyes similar to a cat's, and webbed digits. I had tried to understand it the best I could, until more citizens came to me. All a sickly shade of gray, with different mutations. They were all ages and all sexes. None of them knew each other except for the occasional siblings or couple, but other than that had no idea who the other was. I found one similarity: They all hailed from the same part of town. I soon inspected their water supply, and took a few samples. After examining them, I discovered a strange black fluid. Furthermore, when I took samples of blood from several patients, I discovered the same fluid. I had taken my findings to the royal physician, who graciously thanked me. He revealed many areas all around Britain were getting this sickness. I was shocked, not only were OUR people getting said disease, but EVERYONE was. I had soon become afraid, wondering what would happen to me."**_

Phoenix summed up what he read in his head. _So... Everyone had different mutations, but all came to this guy pale as a sheet and from the same area.. He found a black fluid in their water and blood.. So this stuff can be ingested too? _Phoenix thought for a long time, before coming to the conclusion he so desperately wished not to be true. _I'm already starting to mutate... First my face, now my teeth. Maybe I can find clues to as what I need to do..? Wait this is medieval times... Witches exist.. _Phoenix continued to read, and the next chapters horrified him.

_**"Its starting.. It has gotten into my area's supply as well, and I had become pale days ago.. My hand quivers as I write this, and I dread what will happen to me. I observed all manner of disfigurations, some became catlike. Others resembling frogs, or lizards. There was even a young lass, only the age of twelve, who had grown gills... I regret what I might do, and fear my mind may soon be lost. My only hope is that some brilliant mind will find a cure.."**_

_**"I record this so one may learn a way to vaccinate this horrific disease.. My legs had broken themselves, though I have no idea how, and then rearranged into a different shape. My hands shake day and night, growing feathers and claws. My skin has become a permanent gray, and my eyes have become a crimson red. I fear for my family, for everyone. I feel something in my muscles, like worms slithering under my skin.. I can't take this anymore.. God help us all.."**_

Phoenix summarized this information yet again, and looked at the clock. _Geez... Its already 1:50... _His mind wondered for awhile, and then he simply slumped. He put the book on the nightstand next to his bed, and rubbed the left side of his face. Dr. Parask knocked to announce his arrival before walking in, the nurse following him. She whispered to him, and he nodded. He had his hands behind his back, while the nurse carried an assortment of bottles among bandages.

"Alright, Mr. Wright," Phoenix sighed at the unintentional pun, "I need you to stay VERY still while I apply the disinfectant and bandage your face." The doctor's face twitched slightly as he gazed at Phoenix, making the attorney feel a bit uneasy. Phoenix held still as best he could, ignoring the burning sting of the disinfectant on his skinless face. He got a view of it quickly, confused as it was a blackish colour. His sight became a bit lopsided as the doctor expertly bandaged his face, covering most of his nose. Dr. Parask managed to wrap it in a way it didn't go over Phoenix's odd hair, and tied it at the end. The bandages length were longer than they both expected leaving a bit of a quite badass looking headband. Phoenix collected his thoughts for a moment before deciding what he would tell the doctor.

"Dr. Parask, I know you mean well but I really feel fine. Aside from a slight burning in my face, nothing really hurts." He gave the doctor a confident smile, sitting up straight and crossing his arms. Dr. Parask seemed taken aback from his abnormal teeth, before adjusting his glasses.

"I understand you want to defend this girl's friend, but you simply are in no shape to do so. Even if you feel fine, you may still be in danger, as well as your friends. We have almost no information about this virus, and it may be contagious in stages or something of the like." Parask gave Phoenix a look of disapproval as Phoenix brought up a counter argument.

"And if this virus is not contagious at all? How can we possibly know it is what is in the book," He gestured to the tome on his nightstand, "Is what I have? All we know is that its a black fluid. It could be a new, synthetic virus for all we know. The best we can do is hope for the best. Plus, wouldn't it be better the quicker I get on my feet? It would make everyone feel better knowing I can walk and are not a decrepit, weakened man." The doctor gave Phoenix a look of anger, before seeming pleased.

"I see what you mean Mr. Wright.. Now that you have mentioned this, I feel it WOULD be better the quicker you are walking." He adjusted his glasses again. "If it would please you, I could send you home and check on you every few days." The nurse gave Parask a look as if the man was insane, and had started to say something before being interrupted.

"I'll file the paperwork for an early release, I shall be right back. Nurse, give him my phone number just in case he or one of his friends needs to call me." Parask walked out briskly, while the nurse wrote down the doctor's phone number on a sticky note and slapped it on the nightstand.

"Feel free to take the book. We have several copies." She gave him a look of distaste, and exited the room. Phoenix blinked, confused by her hostility and the doctor's sudden cooperation. He sighed, and eyed his mostly cleaned suit. _Gotta get that hole fixed.. Ugh.. I paid a lot for a nice suit just to have it stabbed through and bled on.. _Phoenix got up, a bit wobbly at first, then started to get ready. He straightened out his hair, and got on the white undershirt and light blue shirt. He folded the coat over his arm, and slipped his shoes on. The doctor came in with the form signed, and handed it to Phoenix. They nodded at each other, Phoenix then picking up the book with the sticky note and leaving the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright before all you peeps be liek, "PHOENIX BE PHOENIX, NAWT A REPTILE!" I understand. I've tried to picture him in my head as a bird, but it ended up being Apollo for some reason. Makes sense right xD? But anyways, it stands to reason Phoenix has an equal chance of being a bird as much as being a fish.. Again, makes sense right? xD. But I've had plans of this stuff for a long time, and the only way it fits in my mind is well... You know.. So, I'll try again with the bird thing, but if I can't make it work then.. Owell. Hope you enjoy this stuff XD. And feel free to reveal my mistakes. If you feel like it. xD. But yeah, a bird would be more practical and more badass, but I love lizards as well. Plus, it'd make no sense. Which would be funny. Right? RIGHT? ..xP.. Plus I bet people would be MUCH more scared of a big lizard thing. ZHEY MUST FEAR ZHE POWER OF ZHE PARASITE! Anyways.. Enough of my insanity. Enjoy the product of my mind. XD**

Phoenix sighed as he was forced back into bed, only allowed to be released tomorrow. He had started to make his way out of the room, only to be stopped by that hostile nurse. She chastised him, and put him back in bed. He was bored out of his mind, the time ticking away slowly on the clock. He touched the bandages on his face absently, a few bandages also going horizontally across his nose and left cheek to keep the ones on his right side in place. He finally went to sleep, after awhile of staring at different animals going past his window.

He shot up into sitting position as he felt a needle leave his arm. The nurse that always accompanied Dr. Parask was hurrying out the room. Phoenix sighed, and looked at the clock. _Alright... 10:50... Time to leave.. _Phoenix got ready, again, and was not stopped by anyone as he left the hospital. No one intervened this time, Phoenix glad to be up and walking again.

Apollo slowly spun around in the chair at his desk. Trucy had come back with a beige trench coat of all things, along with a fedora of the same colour. No one had questioned Trucy, too caught up in their own worries. Sarah watched a show about creatures that evolve and then go back to their first form after battles or whatever. Trucy was making sure the trench coat and fedora were clean and ready for the trial, holding Phoenix to his promise he would defend Sarah's friend.

"The trial IS tomorrow, right?" Trucy eyed Sarah, who shook her head.

"No, today.. At twelve.." Apollo stopped spinning and stared at her, Trucy gasping.

"You mean its TODAY!? How is ANYONE going to defend your friend!" The two girls jumped back at Apollo's famous "Chords of Steel". Once again the room was filled with an awkward silence, Sarah still watching her show and Trucy messing around with the outfit she got for Phoenix. They all looked up at the door opening.

Phoenix opened the door to his office, and then getting greeted by being squeezed so hard he thought his uncovered eye was going to pop out. _For the love of all that is good in the world Trucy... Its not like I was going to die.. _Phoenix could barely move, the hug more like a wrestler's chokehold. Apollo and Sarah chuckled, and managed to get Trucy off of Phoenix.

"Daddy I was SOOO worried! I thought you were going to die!" Trucy bounced up and down, excited to see her "Daddy".

"Glad to see you're alright, Mr. Wright." Apollo winced a little at the unintentional pun. Sarah had concern on her face as well as joy.

"Mr. Wright the trial.. Its in an hour.." Phoenix blinked at her, and looked down at the floor. They all went inside, Sarah and Trucy on the couch and Apollo and Phoenix at their desks. Trucy grabbed his jacket, and threw the fedora and trench coat on him.

"I'll fix that while you try these on! And don't try to get out of it. If you can't wear these you might as well not go to the trial at all!" Phoenix finally untangled himself from the coat, and sighed. _She's not going to give up... And she's right, I might as well NOT go to the trial... _He stood up and put on the coat, tie, white shirt and light blue vest still on. He put the fedora on too. _I wonder how much I look like Gumshoe with the trench coat.. _Phoenix wondered.

"Huh.. You actually look pretty good with a trench coat, Mr. Wright." Apollo and Sarah gave him nods of approval, Trucy actually making a good wardrobe choice for someone other than her. He lowered the fedora a little, making him look more badass. Then he facepalmed.

"We really need to get to the courthouse.." Phoenix started towards the door, to be greeted by the trial being broadcasted on TV. Everyone stared at it, not realizing it had been an hour already. _I guess that's what happens when you get back from a bad virus in a couple days.. A lot of conversation.._ Phoenix gave a sigh of defeat, and sat down on the couch.

"Famous acrobat Leo Hostolz," A picture of a man in his twenties popped up, hairstyle not dissimilar to a lion's mane, "Is being put on trial for murder. Prosecutor Gaspen Payne, or "The Rookie Humiliator", is up against fresh and out of school Athena Cykes." Everyone either gasped or just stared at the TV, Athena being shown cross-examining a witness.

"Well.. That explains why she hasn't gotten here yet..." Everyone absently nodded, watching Athena being humiliated by the prosecutor.

"Guess he really lives up to his nickname.." Apollo's horns drooped slightly as he commented on what was happening.

About thirty minutes later, after a lot of commentary by Apollo and Phoenix, Leo had been proven guilty. Sarah stared at the TV what seemed like an eternity, before crying her eyes out. No one had no idea what to do, and Trucy ended up comforting her and giving her tuna. _I guess that works for cat people.._ Phoenix sighed, and absently touched the bandages on his face. He remembered seeing clear contradictions, but Athena was still just a rookie. He sighed again, and leaned on his elbow which was propped up on the arm of the couch. Leo was being led away to prison by a few officers, yelling how he hoped Sarah could forgive him.

"That prosecutor forced him to confess, didn't he?" Sarah said finally, eyes red and puffy from crying. Phoenix nodded absently.

"From what I could see, Payne used dirty underhand tricks. Its just the sort of thing the Paynes do." Phoenix understood what Sarah was going through, although he was the one that proved his friends innocent. He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"Is your face.. Any better?" She sniffled, and lightly touched the bandages on his face. Phoenix shook his head, and Sarah sighed. He had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment.

"Actually, it doesn't hurt as much as it did. It used to burn like crazy but now I don't really feel anything." _Except for an absence of skin.. _He silently added. She smiled, Phoenix getting better making her feel better. Phoenix's eye narrowed slightly as he felt a peculiar feeling beneath his skin. It felt like worms slinking and slithering underneath his skin, and he remembered the book. _Please don't be what I think it is.. Please don't be what I think it is.. Damnit it better not be what I think it is! _Phoenix repeated to himself like a mantra. His hand started to quiver, and he gripped his knee to stop it from shaking like he was a drug addict on withdrawal. Sarah noticed something odd about him.

"Phoenix.. Are you alright?" Everyone stared at him with concern, and he gave a vague nod. His right eye hurt like crazy, and so did the rest of his face. Everything started to ache like it did when he woke up. His surroundings became a blur as he fell over, unconsciousness taking over. The last thing he heard were loud, sickening cracks, Trucy screaming, Apollo trying to talk to him, and Sarah crying. Phoenix's last thoughts were of the book and what the physician describing what was happening to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Apollo had jumped out of his chair and almost ran into Sarah as loud, sickening cracks filled the room. Trucy had started crying, as did Sarah. They both had good reasons to. Phoenix had said he was fine right before falling off the couch. Apollo quickly saw what was the cause of the noise. Phoenix's legs were somehow breaking themselves, and falling over had twisted on in an abnormal manner. After comforting the two girls, Apollo had gotten Phoenix onto the couch. His legs quivered slightly, and he gritted his teeth although unconscious. Sarah, after finishing bawling, decided that it'd be good to check on his face. After getting the bandages off, everything was fine. Except for his eye.

It was lidless, of course, because of the right side of his face having no skin. But it had changed, more like a lizard's. Phoenix's right eye had a slit like pupil, like a snake's. The pupil was, for some reason, a golden colour. The rest of the eye was the same shade of red as Apollo's vest. It darted around occasionally, as eyes would look around as people dreamed. As Phoenix had finally stopped his shaking, the door was knocked down. None of the trio could do anything as a half dozen men in black suits came charging in. They all held pistols, aimed at the cat girl, magician, and lawyer. Dr. Parask walked in, along with the nurse. Apollo opened his mouth to say something, interrupted by a pistol whip to the face. He then simply glared at Parask, who was getting Phoenix on a stretcher while chattering madly to nobody in particular.

"Yes yes the eye is looking very good.. Though the face should've been fixed by now, oh well... Hmm.. Legs already broken themselves... Unfortunate, I had hoped him walking would prevent such physical trauma.. Though the Parasite does what it wants, I suppose.." He then snapped his fingers, and two more men with black suits carried the stretcher out.

"Alright boys, Project Salamander has been secured. Lets get out of here." All the men walked out, with Parask last. He gave an evil and devious grin to Trucy.

"Aw, don't worry little girl. Your daddy will be _all _better soon." His grin widened as he spoke in a maniacal voice. Parask then left the office, leaving the two women crying and Apollo thinking while he tended to his almost broken jaw. He tried to comprehend what just happened. _What the hell is Project Salamander?_ Apollo eyed the book that Phoenix had walked in holding. He sat on the couch, opened it, and started to read as he had no idea what else to do. The contents of the book simply confused him more, as he read the accounts of a physician infected with the Parasite. A German doctor had dubbed it the Veran Parasite. Apollo became intrigued and disturbed by the highly detailed and grotesque things the physician had written. Sarah and Trucy soon began to read over his shoulder, and they all learned of the Veran Parasite, of what it did and how it disappeared.

Phoenix woke up to already seeing his surroundings, his lidless eye uncovered. He was in some sort of facility, metal walls all around. There were various workstations, and many doctors. He was strapped to a metal table, and two men with black suits were walking him along. They apparently didn't notice he was awake, most likely because his right eye had no eyelid. Many doctors would whisper to each other, and he overheard a few nearby.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah... Project Salamander.."

"How do they know for sure?"

"The thief did an excellent job of putting it on TV... He made it finding him much easier..."

"I see... What is wrong with his face?"

"Mutations are already beginning.. See his eye? He probably will end up becoming some sort of lizard creature.."

"He will be our saviour.."

"Indeed he will.."

Phoenix was confused. _Project Salamander? A saviour? Me? What the hell are these people talking about! _Phoenix looked down at his legs, still broken. Oddly, he didn't feel anything. _Maybe they injected me with some sort of painkiller.. _He looked up slightly, and saw they were heading towards a reinforced steel door. Doors were near the larger one, leading to viewing rooms. One of the suits at the door opened it, and let the others bring the stretcher inside. Phoenix couldn't really do anything as he was chained to a metal wall, in a room similar to a basement.

It was pretty dark, with almost no lighting besides the viewing rooms and the open door. When the suits left, Phoenix was left in almost total darkness. Soon, though, he started seeing everything better than if he was looking around with his left eye. Phoenix used this to his advantage to look around the room better, and saw in one of the viewing rooms Dr. Parask talking to a suit.

Phoenix found himself snarling, fangs bared. He stopped, wondering why he'd do such a bestial gesture. Phoenix looked up slightly, and caught Parask looking in his direction. He snarled again, on purpose this time, and snickered at Parask's expression. Having nothing else to do, he examined his legs. So far they were a slightly different shape, similar to the zigzag of a cat's or any other digitigrades legs. He noticed an ache in his face, similar to how his legs were feeling. Phoenix dismissed it, probably just one of those times when something randomly hurts. He couldn't help but think about the book, bowing his head. _Well... At least I won't go crazy on Trucy.. Right? _Phoenix sighed, and soon fell asleep out of boredness more than anything.

Parask stared out the window of the small room, wondering how long this will take. He was impatient, as were the rest. They needed their "saviour" now or would not pay him. When he saw the attorney snarling, he couldn't help but smirk. _Oh you'll get your "saviour"... And I'll get my money, or so help me God... _He clenched his fists, continuing to examine the man in the dark room. His lidless eye shined in the dark, making him a bit creepy looking. Parask couldn't wait to start with the training. He still wanted to hurry the process by injecting more of the Parasite, but it would override any common sense the poor attorney had left. No one wanted him fully animal. _He would be useless then.. _He sat down, smiling in satisfaction as Wright's legs started to mutate fully.

**A/N: So yah. My jaw was actually hurting randomly when I typed this. xD. I hope you guys like dis crap that I be writing... If not then review so I can make it better... If you feel like it... XD... ALTMAN BE PRAISED! AND... Some other deity.. XD**


End file.
